Geaux Tigers
by LittleWingx
Summary: " I am not getting up even earlier than I have to, working twelve hours, then getting back in the car for another hour, just to go twelve rounds with you because my pom-poms make you hot!" Unabashed Klonnie with southern influences.


**Author's Note:** It's mostly due to being in a college town and said town coming back to life with college starting back up soon and kind of being in the south that this happened and frankly I feel like there should be more, I don't know, southern things mentioned in passing or participated in with The Originals. They _are_ in New Orleans, only an hour and twenty from LSU and in the south college football is a big deal (overlooking that school in particular is one of my school's rivals in the SEC, you have NO idea the pain some of this caused me, NO IDEA) and Bonnie and cheerleading and Klonnie and I felt like this had to happen. And decided to put it in a place other than my roleplay blog where it's been sitting. Now Anatasia-G will have something _else_ to curse me for. I'm telling you now, I'm not sorry for any feelings or crawfish cravings this causes.

* * *

Bonnie knew this would happen. This is why she didn't really want to come.

But she _does_ love dancing, and she _does_ like being a cheerleader and Elena _did_ join the squad back for some normalcy and Caroline had been pretty adamant and nosy and nudgey and "you know nothing's going to happen cause **He Who Must Not Be Named** is there now" so what reason did she really have to avoid it?

What reason indeed. She hadn't even been in The Big Easy three hours and "Voldemort" has already elbowed a rather enthusiastic flirt of a tourist right in the face.

Bonnie sucks the inside of her cheek as she looks down to where the man writhes and holds his very broken nose in both hands. Then that same "are you serious?" gaze gets trained on the one responsible to her right. " _Really_? He was obnoxious but he was harmless. I was handling him just fine."

Klaus puts on his very best "who, me?" face and lowers his bent arm back down to his side. " What? I was stretching."

" I _heard_ his nose break, Klaus."

" Well I suppose next time his nose won't be in the way of my bloody stretching, now _**will it**_?" That's more directed towards the man on the ground. Who gets the message and almost literally scurries away lest something else of his get broken.

Spectacular. She turns her back to the hybrid and hoists herself up on the bar to be seen. " Put that guy's on mine, and close out my tab, I'm leaving!"

She doesn't get to step back down thanks to the solid arm around her middle that comes with Klaus crowding up behind her. First, he addresses the bartender she flagged down with a curt, but confident, " There is no tab." And then his voice changes to somewhere between playful and mock wounded. " Why didn't you tell me that you were coming to New Orleans, love?"

" **Why**?" she repeats with raised brows. " Because you do things like _that_ ," she points to the space where the nose breaking took place. " And _**that.**_ " Then, she points at the bartender he so _obviously_ compelled to erase her debt. Which she then voids by stuffing a fifty dollar bill into the tip jar.

" You're angry with me for stretching in a bar and paying for your drinks?"

" You _**were not**_ stretching." She's not even touching the 'paying' part.

Right then. New tactic. " He tripped. He was drunk, love, it could have happened to anybody."

" That is exactly what I'm afraid of."

Klaus waves her worries off. " Let's not linger on the past."

" Then we'll focus on the present. I'm not here _for you_. I'm here for a UCA cheer camp at LSU. About an hour away from _anything_ or _anyone_ that has to do with _you_. _**That's**_ why I didn't tell you. Other than not being obligated to tell you where I'm going or what I'm doing _at all_."

It doesn't take much for the hybrid to make the jump from UCA cheer camp to 'bendy Bennett witch' and it shows very clearly on his face. Everything else was lost on him. " _Cheerleading_ camp, is it? What a fantastic idea. Perhaps I should make a rather sizable donation so they can keep up the good work."

" Okay, first of all," she begins, while turning in his half embrace because she _has_ to address this. " You care _not at all_ about _any_ American sports, let alone the college ones."

" That's not true, love," he practically pouts. " I'm plenty Americanized. I yell at the TV and swear vengeance upon the sporting officials just like everybody else."

" Everybody else doesn't follow through."

" _Everybody else_ ," he emphasizes with a grin, " is not as big a fan as I."

Moving on. " _Second_ , this is intensive. We're talking early mornings, twelve hour days of stunts, routines, drills and lots of things I will need _all of my energy_ and time for. There was no reason to let you know because I'd never have time to see you."

The hybrid is not convinced. He backs her into the bar and blocks her in with his arms on either side. " You see me now."

" That's because you came in like a wrecking ball and laid out some innocent guy whose only crime was thinking I was pretty!"

" Thinking anything else is the crime, love." Klaus is momentarily distracted twisting a few of her curls around his fingers. " Where are you staying?"

" _Not_ with you." There's no small amount of annoyance in her voice because he's messing with her hair. She's letting him do it though because Klaus is _going_ to touch something and she'd rather it be that than anything below the neck. At least in public. Shame isn't something he's much familiar with anymore. And he's doing it completely on purpose. Anything he can do to distract her from the argument will have her skipping camp altogether and spending the week in his bed.

Her answer makes him frown. His fingers still and his eyes are back on hers. " That's not what I asked."

" That's the answer you're getting. What part of ' _an hour away'_ didn't you hear?"

He shrugs. " All of it. The music in here's quite oppressive on superior hearing, love. I'm lucky I can make out anything at all."

She isn't even properly drunk yet and already she's getting a headache. Sighing deeply, she presses into him. Arms link around his neck and she's leaning up to be heard a little better. " Maybe I should just be louder for you."

" You should always be loud for me." The arms that had been blocking her escape now come to rest on her hips.

She has to force herself to remember what she's doing. It's incredibly easy to get distracted with his hands there. The distraction is for him this time, not for her. She's being serious about this. She has to go to cheer camp. She's only stopping off in New Orleans for the night. She's not staying. She is _not_ staying no matter how good he smells and how much she missed the weight of his hands on her body. Steeling herself, her tongue darts out to wet her lips and blue eyes follow the movement. Then she's leaning up to speak directly into his ear. " **No Klaus**."

Because she knows he won't let go on his own, she puts a little magical force into breaking their little embrace. The very curls he'd been so fascinated with whip over her shoulder when she heads for the exit of the bar. Back onto Bourbon street where she might track her friends down and get back to their hotel for the night.

" Such a cruel tease you are, Bonnie Bennett."

She's _almost_ surprised he's outside already; leaning casually against brick as if he's been there all night. Almost. " Go away, Klaus."

At his mock wounded look, she breezes past him with her chin raised. Of course, he's right behind her and she probably shouldn't allow him to sling his arm around her shoulders like he does but the closer he is, the less likely she is to be bothered by anyone else. That's what she tells herself anyway. She's only enjoying it 65%. 72% at max, and that's just because there's a chill in the air. " Wonderful idea, love. Shall we away to Baton Rouge tonight or first thing in the morning?"

" You're **not** invited." When she tries to put space between them, he only holds her closer.

" Oh I'm sure. Terribly rusty on my back handsprings and the like; they'd never let me in. Besides, you'll look much better in the skirt than me."

" You know what," she says while stopping and forcing the hybrid to do the same. " Even if I did stay with you–and I'm not, and I **won't** –you couldn't touch me. Not only do I actually have to sleep, but I have to give that uniform back. You _can't_ destroy it. That means keep your fangs to yourself."

Klaus shrugs. " I can work around it."

So far from the point! She sputters. " Klaus, that's an _**hour**_ drive! Coming _and_ going! I am not getting up even earlier than I have to, working twelve hours then getting back in the car for _another_ hour, just to go twelve rounds with you because my _pom-poms_ make you hot!"

To his credit, Klaus only grins a little before he smothers it and half shrugs. " Well not _just_ the pom-poms, love…"

" Oh my God–" She has to stop herself. She's about to stomp her foot and make a scene and fling him through a window or into an alley or something and dammit, the whole point of coming out tonight was to relax after traveling." You are not about to upset me. I said no, I mean no, and it's _still_ **no**!"

Okay, maybe he got to her a little bit. The wind did kick up around her hair and his coat when she stormed off this time. She only has so many good nerves left and there's a hybrid tap dancing on all of them.

Evidently he knows it. He gives her a block, maybe a block and a half of walking to cool down before he appears again. This time she runs into him when she turns a corner and would have fallen backwards had he not steadied her. " **God** ," she exclaims while swatting his hands away. " I hate it when you do that!"

" I'll drive."

" What?" Steady now, she steps back and looks at him in clear frustrated confusion.

" I said I'll drive, love. It _is_ an awfully long commute after all the work you'll be doing and you could use the rest. You can even sleep on the way. I'll make sure you get there well-fed and well-rested–"

" –Lies."

Her interruption makes him laugh. " _Well_ … well-fed anyway and rested _enough_." He has sense enough to leave out the bit about her being limber and warmed up too.

Of course, she certainly has more to say and she's definitely not done arguing.

It must show on her face because he puts his hands on her shoulders to stop her. " Look, Bonnie, be pragmatic about this, won't you? Would you rather spend hundreds of dollars on a substandard hotel room, with questionable roommates and shoddy room service or stay in mansion where you'll want for nothing?"

" Actually," she calmly clarifies. " I get to stay in the dorms since classes aren't in session. It's supposed to promote team spirit and unity and sisterhood and all that jazz."

" _Dorms_?" He has a face like he just stepped off of Bourbon Street and into a puddle of vomit. " Dorms are for poor people."

" Oh my God." He's not actually joking, she shouldn't be laughing. " I forgot what a snob you are."

" I deserve the best, love." Sensing her temper has cooled, and thus it being safe to get closer, he does just that. His hands move down her arms and snake around her waist. He's close enough to touch their foreheads together which he knows knows _knows_ is her weakness. " And so do you. C'mon Bonnie, don't make me beg."

He isn't winning her over. He _isn't_. " I'd actually like to hear that."

" That's all I've got. I don't know how to beg, I'm a Mikaelson. And I'm rich." This time he is joking and she doesn't feel as mad at herself for laughing.

" _**If**_ ," and she puts hard emphasis on the word to show he hasn't won yet. " I were to stay with you, I'd need room to practice my routines and drills. And before you offer, I won't need your help, so there's no need in you sticking around to leer at me."

" Not 'leer', love, _appreciate_."

" Well don't do that while I'm practicing either." He's trying to distract her by letting his hands roam up and down her back; steadily getting closer to her hips. She has to put her own hands on his to stop him. " I mean it, Klaus. I take this opportunity seriously. I might come to school here and have to try out. If I tell you to 'sod off' you have to sod off."

The hybrid snorts and turns his head to laugh. " When have you _ever_ said that?"

" I'll start if it makes you go away," she replies cheekily.

She's lucky he finds that adorable. " Right then. Space and privacy, along with the wake-up call, 5-star dining and chauffeuring services. Anything else you'd like, love? Evening turndown service with cocktails? A massage, perhaps? I'm sure I can compel a couple poor blokes into fanning you with bloody palms should you happen overheat."

" That won't be necessary," she says with a genuine smile growing. " Has anyone ever told you how incredibly hardheaded you are? That's what my Grams used to call people like you."

" Not and lived, no. And I prefer the term 'persistent'."

" What?" What she's about to say is a bad joke. She knows it and says it anyway. " Not 'dogged'?"

Klaus has that Bourbon and vomit look again. " Not funny."

" It's a _little_ funny, come on."

She should have known it wouldn't go unpunished. Klaus' retaliation comes the next morning. In the form of enormous floor to ceiling windows being opened to let the dawning sun shine right in her once-sleeping face. Her warm and comfortable blankets are yanked right off the bed and he very nearly succeeded in getting her into a frigid shower had she not managed to gather enough power to push him away. Even then, he only relents because she admits that he is in fact _persistent_ (not dogged, _Jesus_ ) enough. She is awake now. _Sod off, Klaus._

To his credit though, there is hot coffee and fresh beignets waiting for her when she emerges and he does leave her alone to sleep on the drive. She'd honestly expected one of his many underlings to be forced into driving her to and from cheer camp despite what he'd said, but apparently Baton Rouge traffic is bad enough that he won't have her driven by anyone else. Or in anything else other than his big, burly, 2007 Lincoln Navigator.

Whatever. The hybrid gets his way _this time_.

But only because she ends up being more tired than she thought after those twelve hour days and okay, maybe it's a little nice to be spoiled a bit and 'appreciated' after all that. And they sort of have a really good time at the crawfish boil the camp holds on the last day. She's proud to introduce Klaus as her boyfriend and even more proud to be the object of some envy after the fact.

These people don't know he can be _such_ a brat at times. For instance, he doesn't touch a single crawfish at the boil. Of course not, Klaus Mikaelson won't be putting anything called a "mudbug" anywhere near his mouth. He delights in putting them on her though, and making her squeal because she mistakes it for an actual bug.

The few times he _does_ have any, it's from her hands after she's done all the hard work of getting to the meat. More so because he likes nipping her fingers, she thinks, than any real desire for the actual food. He also won't call them "crawfish" (which is their proper name, thank you very much), instead, he swaps the 'w' for a 'y'. It just endears him to all her new friends all the more. Everybody thinks his accent is charming and cute. Bonnie thinks he plays it up a little for the attention, but she has to agree. He is pretty cute.

He absolutely refuses to "suck the heads" though. And in fact, puts his cold and wet beer bottle on her bare legs when she tries to teach him. He sends her squealing from his lap three times before she gives up. " Fine then," she huffs, rubbing the chilly water off her thigh. " More for me."

But all things considered, he takes pretty good care of her. He often wants things his way (and his way _exactly_ ), but one of those things is almost always to see her and see her happy. So she can't find it in herself to truly complain. He's a pretty great boyfriend. One might even say, immortal hybrid power aside, she's a pretty lucky girl.

She isn't going to tell him he was right about all this of course. He'll be hell to live with–even long distance as she does now. And even worse as she takes application paperwork back with her that he promises to deliver in her steed. Soon she'll be physically living with him and have to deal with this kind of madness every football season.

She does show _some_ of her gratitude, though, in getting him a few gifts from the university gift shop. The rest of her gratitude is in his big stupid bed that he promised she'd sleep in and then they did very little sleeping. She hopes he appreciates his "geaux tigers" keychain and "I bleed purple and gold" license plate.

It's a _little_ funny, come on.


End file.
